


Love Flower - Voltron

by lolwow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Langst, Love Flower AU, M/M, careydambro, klance, love bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolwow/pseuds/lolwow
Summary: Lance and Keith go on a simple mission but, they are met with more than they can handle when Keith finds a box with a strange flower in it. Lance will have to deal with a Keith that has fallen deeply in love with him.Credit to careydambro on tumblr for the AU idea! Check out her art if you haven't already.





	1. The Mission

Lance sat on the couch, his leg sticking out, resting on the top of the couch. He was almost upside down on the couch. He was tired and very bored. It had been some time since they had gone on any missions and he was craving some adventure. 

Lance felt the presence of someone in the room. He sat up and looked to see Keith walking to the Command Bay, where Allura and Shiro were, making plans for the next big rescue. Lance got up and walked beside Keith. 

“What are you going to do?” Lance asked him with a noisy tone.

“None of your business.” Keith kept walking forward, not paying attention to Lance. 

“You’re going to ask about missions, aren’t you?” Lance was almost reading Keith’s mind. Keith stopped and looked at him. 

“Yeah. What’s it to you?”

“I - it’s nothing. I was just curious, is all.” Lance didn’t make eye contact with Keith and walked into the Command Bay. “Hey Shiro and Allura. How are my two favorite commander?”

“What do you need Lance?” Shiro asked in his normal dad-voice. 

“Me and Keith were wondering if there were any missions available. It’s get’s pretty boring with Hunk, Pidge, and Coran out getting some manuals and stuff. So, is there anything for us to do?” Keith gave Lance a small side glance. It wasn’t harsh by any means, it was very soft. 

“Well,” Allura started, “there is something we do need accomplished. Would you and Keith both be willing to check out a planet for us? We’re sure it’s inhabited but, we can’t seem to locate the tribe anywhere. This is because the planet is very dense with foliage. I’ll send the coordinates over to Red. You can take her since she can weave through all the trees.”

“Alright, sounds like a mission. We’ll be back before you know it,” Keith answered. 

He and Lance went out of the bay and went down to the hanger, where the lions were kept. The Yellow Lion was gone, and the Red Lion seemed to look at the boys expectantly. The lion let them both in. Keith sat and commanded his Lion to follow the coordinates that Allura had provided.  
Lance was dazzled by the planet. It looked almost exactly like Earth, except all the continents were out of place and there were bright colors from different plants. When they landed, Lance stepped out of the lion and breathed in the fresh oxygen. He loved it. He checked the oxygen levels of the planet. It seemed to have a slightly higher oxygen level than Earth but, it was practically the same. Lance was so excited. 

Keith emerged from his lion. He looked at the happy Lance as he went over to the jungle of trees and plants. Keith only sighed and followed, as he knew his friend very much missed Earth, as they have talked about it before, many times. Keith caught up with Lance and quickly grabbed his shoulder. 

“Hey! Slow down! You’re going to get lost in here!” Keith yelled at him as Lance tugged away from his grip.

“Would it be so bad to get lost in here?” Lance asked him, turning around, holding his gun in his hand. At least he had a little sense. “This place is so much like Earth, it’s amazing! But the trees look really weird. Some are red, and others are yellowish green.” Lance explained with a faraway voice, looking up. Keith looked up as well, and saw the different shades of yellow, red, and green. 

“We need to remember our mission. We have to find the tribe.” Keith urged, not wanting to lollygag around. He had a mission. 

“Fine. We can look around here and see if we can find a vantage point of some kind.” Lance began to move through the brush. Keith did so as well. They searched around until Keith found some kind of glowing light. 

“Hey Lance, I found a light source, get over here!” Keith informed Lance, waving him over. 

Both Lance and Keith approached the faint purple light carefully, as purple usually meant bad things. They pushed through some bushes and found themselves in a small little patch that was clear of any plant. They looked down at a small box that was placed in the center of the small patch. 

Keith and Lance walked up to the box cautiously. Who know’s what could be inside?


	2. Love Flower

Keith and Lance walked up to the box cautiously. Lance was eager to see what was inside. Keith picked up the box and opened it.

He held a beautiful rose with purple petals. The stem was black but still glowed with the purple hue. Keith was confused as to why this was in a box, and where it had come from. 

“Huh, only this flower was inside,” Keith thought aloud. He felt a small pain in his fingers. He moved the flower from one hand to another, only letting the pain travel from one hand to another. There was a strange purple venom that was coming from his wounds as well. “The thorns keep stabbing me. What is this stuff?” He kept moving the flower from hand to hand but, it wasn’t getting any better. 

“Keith, stop messing around with the flower. We have to keep looking. Remember our mission?” Lance said, voice heavy with mockery, not paying attention to Keith. 

Keith was giving all his attention to Lance. His brain went fuzzy. The only thing on his mind was Lance. Lance, Lance, Lance, Lance! What a pretty name! 

Keith pressed himself against Lance and smiled widely, the flower now occupying his hair. He grabbed onto Lance’s arm and softly giggled. Lance looked down at his friend and saw the venom that wrapped his hands, along with the bright purple that his eyes now glowed with.

“Oh no…” Lance tried to hide his blush but, there was nowhere to hide it. “We have to get back to the ship,” Lance urged, pulling Keith along with him, trying to pull his arm away from Keith.

“As long as I’m with you…” Keith held closer to Lance's arm, his goofy smile suiting him nicely. 

They made it to the lion and Keith hugged it. “Hi girl, I missed you. I brought Lance with me and he’s going to stay with me. We have to head back to the ship because Lance want’s to.” Keith talked to the Red Lion in a sweet and smooth tone, like how Lance would talk to Blue. Lance was in a dream turned nightmare.

Red took them aboard and headed to the ship a little quicker than seemed necessary. Lance had to sit in the command chair, and Keith sat in his lap, holding onto Lance’s neck. He snuggled his head into the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance couldn’t move out of the position but felt really uncomfortable. This was because the position they were in was so comfortable. He had never been more comfortable in his life, and this worried him. 

After they made it to the ship, Lance quickly made his way to the Command Bay, not noticing the Yellow Lion in it’s place. Lance burst into the room dramatically with Keith on his arm. He was preparing for just Allura and Shiro to be in the room but, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, Allura, and Shiro were all in the room. Lance pointed down at Keith.

“Something happened to Keith, and please tell me you can fix it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, pumping out a Chapter a week it looks like. Sorry if it seems they run a little short. This is a short fic. 
> 
> Again, credit to caseydambro on tumblr for the AU


	3. The Cure

Lance waited in the infirmary as Pidge checked all of Keith’s vitals. Lance would have been outside of the infirmary but, Keith threw a fit when Lance wasn’t present. Keith sat, looking at Lance. Well, he wasn’t just looking, he was ogling Lance. Keith would move a piece of hair from his face or, do something very cute to get Lance’s attention. Pidge didn’t enjoy since it prolonged her work. 

“Give me the flower in your hair Keith.” Pidge demanded after some time. She was sick of the way Keith was acting and just wanted the flower. 

“It won’t come out. The Power of Love keeps it there. And I have so much love that, it’ll never come off.” Keith replied to her. Pidge looked up and him with a confused and somewhat sick look. 

“Okay, I’m just going to try to take it out.” Pidge spoke slowly, her hand reaching for the flower. She pulled on it but, as soon and she touched it, Keith hopped out of his chair and ran over to Lance, pressing his face into his chest. Lance felt tears on his chest and looked down to find Keith… crying?

“Don’t let her touch my flower. It’s hurts when someone touches it other than you Lance. I hate it I hate it I HATE IT!” Keith cried and sniffled into Lance’s chest. Lance was frozen. He slowly wrapped his arms around Keith and rubbed his back in a comforting way.

“I won’t let anyone touch it.” Lance ran one of hands threw Keith’s hair without even realizing it. 

“You better not! Then they’ll fall under the same love spell Keith is under!” Coran exclaimed as we walked through the infirmary doors. “According to this old log from the people of the planet you were on, that flower was extremely dangerous. That is because it’s what’s called a Love Flower. Whoever is unluckily enough to get pricked by it, falls in love with the first person they see. The venom has a very strong love tonic in it that is all natural. So, Keith is in love with Lance.” Coran explained. Coran looked at the way Lance held Keith and widened his eyes, raising both eyebrows. 

“You haven’t been stung by the plant too, have you Lance?” Coran asked him. Lance blushed, pushing Keith a little further away from him. 

“No, I haven’t.”

“What else do you know about the flower Coran? Keith said that it was ‘held on his head by the Power of Love’ and he burst into tears when I tried to touch it. Keith never cries.” Pidge asked. 

“Well, he isn’t wrong about the Power of Love part. Here it says the person will stay infected for varied amounts of time. It all depends on their relationship with the victim, and the victim would be you Lance.” Coran looked up at Lance, then back down at the log, continuing his information spill. “It says, ‘The person infected will be in complete misery without the person who their eyes first laid eyes on since infected. They will fight and push for their new loved one, no matter who they have to fight. They are also very protective of the flower, since it’s the whole reason that they’re together in the first place. It’s stays in their possession, whispering that they love the victim and that they should spend every moment with them’. That’s all the important things I could find, The rest is gibberish, lost in translation.”

“So, what am I supposed to do? Just wait it out?” Lance asked. He did NOT want to wait this out. 

“I’m afraid you’ll have to. There’s no other way. It’ll wear off over time. You just have to be patient with him,” Coran answered.

“Yeah, this isn’t the Keith you know. This is a completely different person. Just keep them separate in your mind, it should be easy,” Pidge added. 

Lance looked over at Keith. He had no idea how he was gonna get through this with Keith being the one that had this love spell. He couldn’t help but want to just sprint to his room and lock the door, locking this whole predicament away from himself.


	4. Info Unknown

Lance walked out of the infirmary with Keith holding his arm and weighing him down. He hated this. He hated the thumping his heart was doing. He hated Keith for getting poisoned with this love spell. He didn’t want this perfect person falsely falling in love with him. He wanted it to be real. Lance wanted Keith to actually want to hold his arm. He wanted Keith to actually want to ogle him. He wanted Keith to actually like him. That was just a dream. The reality was that when Keith woke up from this, everything would go back to normal and this would be forgotten. Lance would be forgotten. 

Lance was pulled from his thoughts when they arrived at the door to his room. Lance was so happy to finally be able to relax. He just wanted to sleep. 

He went into the room and laid on his bed. He turned his face to turn the light out. He was met face to face with a purple-eyed Keith. He had a small smirk on his face. Lance felt his heart accelerate. This wasn’t good for his health. He was going to have a heart attack. 

Lance quickly moved his face and sat up. He just wanted to sleep. Why did things have to get in the way of his beauty sleep?

“Keith, can I sleep by myself? I just want to be alone for a while.” Lance asked him. Keith crawled over to Lance and sat in the middle of his bed. 

“But why? Being alone is awful. I know what it’s like to be alone. I was alone for a long time, and I never wished for anyone to feel that way. So, If you want to be alone, then, you can be alone with me. And because it’s much warmer when you have some with you.” Keith snuggled up to Lance’s arm with his eyes closed. 

Lance looked down at him, very confused. He was so very saddened by Keith’s words. There was a very sharp edge to his words, something that was very… Keith. His words didn’t sound like they were affected by the love flower. Lance felt a little comforted by this. Maybe a little bit of Keith was still present. Maybe this was a sign that the venom was wearing off. Just maybe…

Meanwhile, Pidge sat in the infirmary, trying to find any solution to this. Hunk sat next to her, helping in any way he could by giving random explanations.

“Maybe, Keith isn’t Keith at all. Or maybe, his feelings are just heightened. You barely touched the flower and he started crying, right?” Hunk tried, moving his hands around as he talked. 

“Well, that could be true but, then that would mean he already liked Lance and, it was just put into overdrive. I don’t think that’s the case. I’ve been analyzing the log that Coran found. It’s in three different languages. It’s really heavily coded too. Honestly, it’s super impressive if someone didn’t want you to know what it held.” Pidge typed a few things and then went silent for a moment.

“What? What does it say Pidge?” 

“It says that the flower’s effects won’t go away until the victim gives in. Lance has to fall in love with Keith in order for him to get out of the spell. That’s why it varies. Hunk,” Pidge turned and looked at Hunk dead in the eye, “you can’t tell Lance or Shiro or Allura about this. Especially Lance. He would flip. And it has to be kept secret or the spell might never wear off. This is serious Hunk.”

“Okay, I understand. We can’t tell anyone that Lance has to fall in love with Keith. I don’t think it’ll take long,” Hunk answered. 

“What do you mean?” Pidge asked him.

“I mean, Lance already seems to have a thing for him. They constantly flirt with one another and it’s really obvious. Lance might act full of pride but, he really cares about Keith. He talks about Keith all the time. Sometimes it’s about how horrible he is and other times, he kinda brags about Keith. It’s really adorable sometimes about how he goes into detail about Keith and how much he worries about him,” Hunk explains to Pidge. Pidge only smirks. 

“I knew it.”


	5. Lovesick

Lance woke up with Keith snuggled next to him. Lance moved his head since Keith’s hair tickled his face. Lance slowly got up, leaving a sleeping Keith. Lance couldn’t help but give a small smile at the sight of Keith’s hair all around his face. He then blushed at himself and shook his head.

Lance left the room and went to the kitchen to find Hunk preparing some food goo for himself. Lance went up and got some too. He wasn’t up for much conversation but, Hunk had some questions. 

“So, it’s totally weird how this whole thing is going on, with Keith in love with you and all. I can’t believe it was Keith of all people.” Hunk said, shoving some food goo into his mouth. 

“Yeah. I hate it. Keith isn’t Keith at all. It makes me totally uncomfortable. He keeps getting super close and touchy. He acts like he’s in love with me when he really isn’t.” Lance ate a spoonful of food goo and looked down. Hunk put a comforting arm around Lance. 

“I’m sure it’ll all work out buddy. Don’t worry about it. Just make sure you keep a clear head, since between the two of you, only you have a clear head.” Hunk comforted. Lance smiled. 

“Thanks Hunk. You’re a really good friend.” Lance set down his food goo and looked up to see Keith leaning on the counter. He was looking at Lance and Hunk. Lance realized Hunks arm was still in the comfortable, reassuring position and Keith didn’t seem to like it at all. 

“Hey Keith, how’s it going?” Hunk asked him, moving his arm away from Lance. 

“Fine. I slept wonderfully. It was a good night, wasn’t Lance?” Keith asked Lance, moving over to him and leaning on him. He seemed to glow brighter when he was next to Lance. 

“Yeah, it was fine.” Lance tried to hide his blush. 

“Lance is really warm. He’s like a space heater.” Keith bragged, holding on closer to Lance. Lance didn’t move, and only looked at Hunk for help.

“Want some food goo Keith? I bet you’re starving after your mission yesterday!” Hunk tried, making a plate for Keith. Keith’s wide smile dropped a bit. 

“I’m fine. I’m not hungry. Hey Lance, maybe we could go do something together. Isn’t the pool still open? Maybe we could go on another mission together.” Keith said, moving his hand down from around Lance’s arm to his hand. Lance just blushed harder and let Keith hold it. It was better than him being attached to his arm. 

Shiro walked into the kitchen and eyed Lance and Keith. Shiro wondered how long it would be until normal Keith was brought back. 

“Hey guys. PDA okay? I don’t want to see any kissing or anything,” Shiro joked. Hunk gave a small laugh and so did Keith. 

“I can’t promise anything,” Keith said with a smug smile. Lance looked down, his face bright red. Shiro could see how much Lance needed help with this. So, Shiro decided to help. 

“Hey, why don’t you two go train in the Training Deck? Get some practice in for the next mission,” Shiro suggested, looking directly at Lance. 

“That’s a great idea! Come on Keith.” Lance pulled Keith’s hand with him as he raced down the hall to the Training Deck. Keith smiled as Lance pulled him. He loved spending time with Lance.

They fought vigorously together against the different level robots. They fought as a team, Keith going in close and Lance backing him up when needed. They were like a real team. Lance also felt that there was more of a real Keith present. The flower couldn’t control how he fought. That was sheer Keith. Lance liked some presence of him there. It let him forget that he would have to deal with a fake, clingy Keith that only loved him because of some venom, and not because Keith actually loved Lance. 

After some time, Lance was breathing heavy and was tired. They had been training for at least half and hour. Lance called for Keith to turn off the simulation. Lance leaned back on the wall and relaxed for a moment. When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with Keith. Keith had him pinned. He looked up and down from Lance’s eyes to his lips. 

Lance’s breath quickened. His mind raced with Keith so close, with his intentions so obvious. Lance wanted to lean in but, he couldn’t. He knew this wasn’t real. He knew that this would mean nothing to Keith when he woke up from this coma. 

“You’re a great fighter. And your hair looks good when it’s all mess like that,” Keith almost whispered, running his hand through Lance’s hair. Lance’s face only grew hotter and closer to Keith’s. 

Pidge walked into the Training Deck and cleared her throat rather loudly. She was happy to save Lance’s butt. Pidge was kinda hoping it wouldn’t be so gross. 

“Lance, you need to help me with some research I’m conducting. Bring Keith with you if you want,” Pidge commanded. Lance moved away from Keith but, Keith only grabbed Lance’s hand and held onto it, pulling himself close to Lance. 

“I’m sure Lance would love for me to come with you. Right Lance?” Keith asked Lance, looking at at him with puppy dog eyes. God, Lance hated those puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, of course.” Lance gave in. He didn’t want Keith to be upset so, he took Keith along and followed Pidge. 

Pidge walked ahead of the two boys. Her head ticked with ideas and plans, but there was currently a plan that she had been working on all morning. 

“Hey Lance, I need you to stand here, and I need Keith to stand here,” Pidge directed, standing in the middle of a hallway. Lance and Keith nodded and went to the places Pidge asked. Keith looked very uncomfortable standing by himself. 

Suddenly, a door came down, separating Lance from Keith. Pidge was on the side with Keith. She quickly faked a surprise look. Keith was freaking out. He banged on the metal door and called Lance’s name.

“Lance?! Lance, can you hear me? Are you alright?!” Keith called out to him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I mean, the door won’t open but, I’m fine,” Lance answered.

Keith sighed with relief and turned to Pidge. His face held a grimace. “This was your plan, wasn’t it? To separate the two of us?” Keith asked, his voice rising with anger. The purple hue around him seemed to glow darker. Pidge took a step away from him. 

“What happened to the purple?” Pidge mumbled to herself. 

“You didn’t answer my question! Did you plan this? Was this the research you were talking about?” Keith asked, his words filled with venom.

“What happened to nice, love sick Keith? Why are you so hostile?” 

“Maybe because you could’ve killed Lance! What if the door slammed on his head? What if he’s trapped somewhere where he can’t get out? What if he’s trapped with an enemy? I can’t protect him! All because of you. You did this and you trapped him. Well, you should stop these little experiments. Lance is mine, no one else’s! I won’t give him to anyone else. Why don’t you keep your research to finding your brother. Oh how’s that going, by the way?” Keith stood over Pidge. Pidge held back tears. The hue around Keith was now completely dark purple. His eyes glowed with darkness. 

Footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. Lance appeared. Keith looked up and ran to him, checking his face. The hue surrounding him was back to the bright purple.

“You’re not hurt are you?” Keith said, his voice changed back to its light, smooth state. Pidge was extremely confused. She wiped her eyes and shook off what Keith had told her. Lance took notice of Pidge. He knew something was wrong with her. Lance would have to ask her about it when he could shake Keith off his tail. Which would be extremely difficult.

“Pidge, you alright?” Lance asked, not really paying attention to Keith. Keith turned at glared at Pidge. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I gotta go get some stuff done with Coran. I’ll see you guys later.” Pidge opened the door with a simple click and went off down the hall. 

“What did you do to her?” Lance asked Keith. Keith looked as innocent as possible. 

“I didn’t do anything. I did freak out a bit when the door fell but, nothing major. Don’t worry about it.” Keith said, running a hand down Lance’s face to his chest. 

He missed Lance’s touch, even though he was gone for a few minutes. He hated all the different scenarios that filled his head when that door went down. Keith could almost cry. He almost did, until Lance noticed and ran a hand through Keith’s hair in a comforting way.

“Hey man, don’t cry. I’m right here. I’m right here and I’m never leaving. I’ll be right here for you. Always.” Lance pushed Keith’s face into his chest and prayed to every God known that this would end soon. 

Lance couldn’t handle this any longer. He was nearing the edge of the cliff. He was about to fall. Every interaction pushed him closer to the the edge. Even if it pushed him 2 millimeters, he was still getting closer. All these small interactions, they held him by the heart and some made him stumble closer to the edge. Soon he would fall, and he would fall hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh yeaaaaaah chapter 5. This is going good my friends. I have two more chapters planned after this, and possibly more!


	6. A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge seems to be finding out more and more about this so-called "Love Flower". Will her discoveries result in anything good, or will they start her and Hunk back to square one?

Pidge ran down the hallway to find Hunk. She was breathing heavily by the time she reached the Maintenance Room. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Hunk sat up and looked at her, very confused. 

“Keith just threatened me,” was all Pidge could muster. She began explaining what happened to Hunk, and how horribly wrong her plan went. 

“I don’t know what to do Hunk. Keith doesn’t trust me at all anymore. I don’t think that’s a good thing,” Pidge added after her explanation.

“I know what you mean. I was comforting Lance about this whole situation and, all Keith did was push himself closer to Lance and glare at me.” Hunk put away whatever he was working on so he would be fully present in this conversation. 

“I also caught them also kissing. I don’t if that’s a good or bad thing. Lance looked super unwilling so, I stopped it from happening. We need to just back off and let it run it’s course, like Allura and Shiro are doing. I keep my research on that flower going and make it my top priority.” Pidge pushed up her glasses. 

“Good idea.”

~~~

Over the next few days, Lance and Keith were together all the time; they would go and help Shiro with planning together, they would ride in the lion together, they would even sleep together now. Pidge and Hunk kept their idea of lying low but, they were getting worried about how long this would take to wear off. 

Lance was also getting more used to Keith’s actions. He didn’t care if Keith was under a spell. He was going to treasure this. Lance would hold Keith’s hand and cuddle with him in bed, or just simply give a small glance every now and then. They would smiled at one another when theses glances were exchanged. Lance wouldn’t kiss Keith, though. No matter how hard Keith would try to get him to do it, Lance wouldn’t do it. He wanted that to be real. It was starting to get harder to resist Keith.

Lance was finally reaching the very, very end of the cliff. He could look over the edge now. He could see the bottomless pit he was about to fall into. He could see the fear all around him. He could see the fear of loving someone. Someone he didn’t want to love but did anyway. Someone that didn’t love him back. Lance would cry in bed sometimes because he knew half the things happening weren’t real. Lance would never really have this with Keith. Even though he would shed a few tears at night, the pain in his chest still hurt. His chest still twisted at every thought of reality. Now, that he looked into the bottomless pit, he could make out a bottom. The bottom was filled with water. What the water meant, he had no idea.

~~~

Pidge had kept her research going. It was day 4 now. She knew she had to figure out some kind of answer. She had stolen a small petal from Keith’s flower. Well, Lance was the one who got it for her. She had finally found time to analyze it. 

Pidge put the petal under many tests. She couldn’t find anything! What made this flower tick? She had tried everything. That is, except for cutting into it. She dissected the petal and found something amazing. 

Pidge ran down the hall, taking a breath in the lounge. She spotted Hunk sitting down and went over to him. 

“You’ll never believe the break through I just had!” Pidge yelled, out of breath. She sat down next to hunk, as he looked at her expectantly. “It's about the flower it's good, and bad news.” 

“Okay, tell me the good news first, no the bad news,” Hunk decided. 

“I was wrong. The flower doesn't make you fall in love with the first person you see. I just made that assumption based off of fiction. The fact is, I went deeper into the flower and found that it creates a pheromone that it releases when touched. It must be in the thornes too because I found traces of it on and in the petals. Lance said the plant pricked Keith. The pheromone must have gotten to him,” Pidge explained. 

“But, what does the pheromone do exactly. I don't see what's so good about this.” Hunk wondered what was ticking in Pidge’s brain. 

“Well, the pheromone doesn't just make you fall in love with the first person you see. It doesn't work like that. It has to be someone you already have feelings for. That’s because the pheromone heightens the feelings you have for someone. Do you know what that means?” 

Hunk thought for a moment. “Fine, you got me. What does it mean?” 

“It means that Keith already had feelings for Lance. The pheromone made Keith’s feelings go overboard and made him crazy for Lance.” Pidge looked like a madman with a big smile spreading across her face. Hunk blinked a few times, not comprehending what she said at first.

“So, Keith likes Lance, and Lance likes Keith?” Hunk asked, a smile forming on his face. Pidge nodded. “Man, this is amazing! Lance will be so excited when I tell him-” Hunk paused when he saw the look on Pidge’s face. Her smile had completely faded. “What?” 

“We can’t tell Lance. You see, the pheromone isn’t just a pheromone. It also works as some sort of virus. It infects the person the pheromone reaches. So, it’s infected Keith. I don’t know what the solution is yet. I don’t know what the virus will do to Keith’s emotions. Right now their on overdrive. For all we know, Keith could lose all emotion after this. We can’t tell Lance. We don’t want him to get his hopes up.” Pidge’s attitude seemed to tumble further down with her words. She hated this cat and mouse game. This flower seemed to have a mastermind of its own. She only prayed that it would be over soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking so long with this chapter! I've been busy with school lately and haven't had much time to write. Plus, I may change my original ending I had planned. I was only planning for this story to be 7 chapters but, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be making many more. So, I'll try to get the next chapter out very soon! Thank you for all the support. This is the first thing I have posted publicly and I'm really happy its getting so much love! Again, thank you so much. I can't wait to continue this amazing adventure.


End file.
